Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device integrated with touch screen.
Discussion of the Related Art
Instead of an input device such as a mouse or a keyboard which is conventionally applied to LCD devices, a touch screen that enables a user to directly input information with a finger or a pen is applied as an input device to LCD devices. The touch screen can be easily manipulated by all users, and thus, the application of the touch screen is being expanded.
A touch screen is applied to field emission displays (FEDs), plasma display panel (PDPs), electroluminescent displays (ELDs), and electrophoretic display (EPDs), in addition to liquid crystal display (LCD) devices. Recently, in applying the touch screen to LCD devices, the LCD devices are developed in a type where the touch screen is built in a liquid crystal panel for slimming.
Display devices with an integrated touch screen are categorized into an optical type, a resistive type, a capacitive type, etc. according to a sensing type. Recently, the capacitive type is mainly used for increasing the sharpness of a screen and the accuracy of touch.
FIG. 1 illustrates a related art display device integrated with touch screen, and is a diagram for describing a problem that a touch driving line is routed in an inactive area of a liquid crystal panel, and thus, left and right bezel widths increase.
Referring to FIG. 1, the related art display device integrated with touch screen includes a liquid crystal panel, which includes an active area 10 displaying an image and an inactive area 20, and a driving circuit unit that drives the liquid crystal panel.
A data driver IC 30 is disposed at a lower end of the inactive area 20, and a timing controller 70 is disposed at a printed circuit board (PCB) 50. The data driver IC 30 and the timing controller 70 may be connected to a flexible printed circuit (FPC) 40.
Moreover, a touch driver 60 for a touch sensing driving is disposed at the PCB 50. A touch driving line 80 is vertically routed at each of left and right side surfaces of the liquid crystal panel, and the touch driving line 80 and a touch driver 60 may be connected to the FPC 40.
In the related art display device integrated with touch screen, a plurality of common electrodes formed at a lower substrate (a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate) are used for display, and moreover used as a touch electrode. In this case, the plurality of common electrodes formed on the same layer are divided into a plurality of touch blocks, which perform a function of a touch driving electrode (a TX electrode) or a function of a touch sensing electrode (a RX electrode).
In order to detect a touched position, the touch driving electrode is connected in an X-axis direction through the touch driving line 80. The touch sensing electrode among the plurality of touch blocks is connected in a Y-axis direction through the touch sensing line 90.
A plurality of the touch driving electrodes are separated from each other for avoiding a contact with a plurality of the touch sensing electrodes, and the plurality of touch driving electrodes do not contact the plurality of touch sensing electrodes.
In the related art display device integrated with touch screen, the touch driving electrode is connected in the X-axis direction, and the touch driving line 80 with a touch driving signal applied thereto is routed in a vertical direction outside the active area 10.
Here, left and right widths of the inactive area 20 increase due to a line width of the touch driving line 80 and an interval between lines, and due to this, left and right bezel widths of the LCD device increase.
Research for reducing a bezel width is being recently done for increasing a degree of immersion in a screen and an aesthetic design, but since the touch driving line 80 is routed in the inactive area, there is a limitation in reducing a bezel width.